Taiream: Tails X Cream
by Taiream
Summary: Teream is a romantic series of Tails & Cream from Sonic The Hedgehog
1. Info

Tails X Cream

the story of Taiream love!

This story takes place 2 years later.

Original age for Sonic: 15

Age of Sonic in this story: 17

Tails: 10

Cream: 8

This story is currently being written, let's get that Taiream Hype!

Anything in () are actions within the conversation.

Anything in "" are thoughts

I recently got into Sonic again so this should be interesting…

Plan: get the series to season 4.

1: Childhood

2: Teenage love

3: Adulthood

4: Taiream finale (Maybe...)


	2. Chapter 1

Tails is staring at Cream across the halls as she goes to the classroom. It was the final class of the day and Tails was nervous talking to Cream. He walked to his classroom and started Daydreaming.

Teacher: Tails, you're daydreaming again.

Tails: Sorry…

Teacher: It's fine, please considering on taking class seriously, it's terrifying to see you worry… I'll remind you that you'll do fine.

Tails: Thank you.

As the clock goes by, the bell ranged and Tails flew out to try meeting up with Cream. Tails was over thinking on things so he took a quick breather waiting for Cream to come out.

Cream: Oh… Hi Tails…

Tails: Hi…

Cream: Can you ummm… Want to uh…

Tails: Are you ok?

Cream: uhmm… (Cream blushes)

Tails: Want to walk to your place and hang out? (Tails stuttered as he asked.)

Cream: Yes!

Tails: Ok… "She looked cute blushing..."

Cream: I was going to ask the same thing… But I was…

Tails: Ner-nervous?

Cream: Yea…

Tails: It's alright, we are friends.

Cream: So what do you want to do later?

Tails: We can go to the park and get-

Sonic: You two look cute together.

Tails and Cream blushes.

Tails: Sonic! (He whispered to Sonic: Why are you out of school?)

Sonic: No school.

Tails: Can me and Cream be alone? We can hang out tomorrow if you want.

Sonic: Sure… LoveBirds. Just messing with you.

Sonic ran away as Cream was completely redl

Tails: Let's pretend nothing happened?

Cream: Ok...

As they finally got to Creams house, they talked for a bit and made a hangout plan at seven.

Cream: Thank you for walking me home. (She smiled)

Tails: You're welcome.

They stared at each other until Cream went inside.

Tails: I can't wait to ask her out…

Amy: How cute!

Tails: You heard nothing!

Amy: You two should date though, you two look cute with each other and I think she likes you.

Tails: You think?

Amy: Sure! Just believe in yourself!

Tails: Ok… I got to go…


	3. Chapter 2

It was finally seven and Tails flew to Creams house to see if she was there, and she was just leaving not expecting Tails.

Cream: I love tails! (Spoken quietly)

Tails: I'm here!

Cream: Hi!

Tails: How are you beaut- Uh… Cream.

Cream: Great! (Blushes and smiles)

Tails: Sorry I meant to say How is your beautiful day… "Hopefully I didn't give it away!" Hehe…

Cream: Oh. "He must be lying..."

Tails and Cream walked and laughed until a bully was approaching Cream while Tails was getting ice cream. Cream was crying and went to the bench.

Tails: What's wrong?

Cream: I'm being bullied by a Human at school…

Tails: Who is he?

Cream: Hunter…

Tails: Faryman?

Cream: Yes… (She hugged Tails)

Tails: I can help you…

Meanwhile at the other side of the park.

Sonic: So you finally caught Tails saying he loves Cream?

Amy: Yep! And look, They are hugging!

Sonic: Cute couple for our little friends.

Amy: Very cute!

Back at Tails and Cream.

Cream: So you want to help me?

Tails: Sure! I love you…

Cream: I love you too- wait…

Tails: That came out too soon…

Cream: Hehe… Yea…

Tails: I'll defend you anyways… Want to date secretly?

Amy: So how's it going?

Cream and Tails turned red after getting caught hugging by Amy and Sonic.

Cream: Good, we made a deal.

Tails: Yeah… Sonic, I got to test my new airplane tomorrow so I can't hang out.

Sonic: Or you two are dating?

Cream: No…

Amy: Sonic… Code F… (Fail)

Sonic: Yup…

Tails: Code… F…?

Cream: What are you…?

Sonic and Amy tried to trick them into kissing but failed.

Cream: Oh look, it's 8…

Tails: Too soon… See you tomorrow at school!

Sonic: So you ain't dating?

Tails: She's not my type…

Amy: But I thought you loved her?

Tails: Me too… But I think I prefer being alone for a while. I gotta go home and do projects. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, Tails and Cream accidentally bumped to each other. Cream was on Tails.

Cream: I am sorry!

Tails: It's ok. I like this…

Cream blushes as they walked to school.

Tails: So how old is Hunter?

Cream: 9 and he is mean.

Tails: I think I can do this…

Cream: Remember to act as a witness.

Tails: I will!

Principal: Morning you two.

Tails and Cream: Morning!

Cream: Remember, at lunch, we mainly meet at the Grade 2 pit.

Tails: Ok.

At Lunch Time, Tails built up confidence and seen Cream get pushed to the wall.

Tails: Hunter!

Hunter: AHHH!

Tails: If you had a GirlFriend, would you do this?

Hunter: No, Girls are ugly!

Cream ran to the girls bathroom hiding and crying.

A few minutes went by, Hunter was told to stop bullying Cream and he listened.

Tails: I am not looking forward to this…

Tails went in and found Cream crying in a stall.

Cream: He hunted me, and he said I was ugly…

Tails: I told him to stop, and I scared him off by saying I will get Sonic…

Cream: Thank you, can you take me to the nurse's office to get me checked out?

Tails: I'll try…

Tails flew Cream to the nurse's office and before they entered, they hugged.

A few hours went by, Cream was sent home, Hunter was suspended and Tails was in the office being asked about the incident.

Sonic: I'll take him home Mr. Naka.

Principal: Ok. Tails, you got half-time detention for going in the girls' bathroom, but for standing up.

Sonic: Woah what? Ok, we'll be leaving…


	5. Chapter 4

A few days went by and Tails and Cream was always in their hidden Tree Fort that they built.

Cream: I know I shouldn't do this… But can we… Kiss?

Tails blushed quickly and agreed. They kissed and they were caught by Sonic.

Sonic quickly zoomed away pretending he wasn't there but told Amy the story.

Tails: We… We kissed…

Cream: I liked that… I love you...

Tails and Cream were awkwardly staring at each other.

Tails: Cream…

Cream: Yes?

Tails: It's almost Valentines… Want to go out with me on the dance?

Cream: Yes… (She was shocked)

Tails: I never dated anybody but you… Want to compliment each other?

Cream: Sure.

Tails: You look cute when you blush…

Cream: You look cute when you blush too.

Tails: I know this may seem weird… But can I…

Cream: What's wrong.

Tails: Your bed is big enough for us two.. I want to sleep over…

Cream: How would my mom react to this?

Tails: She knows we're dating, and we won't do much so not sure?

Cream: I'll ask.

Amy: So you're dating?

Tails: What did you hear?!

Sonic: We heard nothing but I caught you kissing!

Cream: We were…

Amy: Don't have to hide it, it's normal.

Tails: Really?

Sonic: How do you two not realise Me and Amy are dating for years?

Cream: Oh…

Tails: How did you know we were kissing?

Cream: He probably seen us because we left everything open…

Sonic: We'll give you privacy, Here's a hundred for you two to get ice cream and stuff.

Tails: Ok thank you.. A lot but Thanks.

Sonic and Amy left as Tails and Cream closed the blinds making them in a private tree fort.

Tails: Kiss?

Cream: Why not, we need to practice I guess…

The two went inside and went to bed together.

Vanilla: I guess they grew up fast and got tired out if they are sleeping on the same bed… I guess that extra bed was there for nothing?


	6. Chapter 5

After the couple waking up, they laid there as Vanilla asked what they want for breakfast. They agreed on Pancakes.

Vanilla: Did you two slept together on accident or on purpose?

Cream: Should we?

Tails: Sure.

Cream: On purpose…

Vanilla: Ok just wondering. Tails, since you are always in a small home alone, we can allow you to come anytime. Just knock first.

Tails: Thank you.

Cream: Can he sleep here for one more night?

Vanilla: Sure, if he agrees then sure.

Tails: I don't mind at all.

Vanilla: Not to sound sappy, but how's a cross specie dating going on so far? Usually these last a week or so, but it's been a month!

Tails: Good, I actually care for and love Cream.

Cream: He helped me with a bullying issue and he actually went in the girls bathroom to carry me out.

Vanilla: Such a strong relationship. One day you two will be married I am guessing.

Cream: Mom… That is a yes actually…

Tails: Hehe…

Sonic and Amy knocked on the door waiting for the couple to join them.

Vanilla: For you two.

Sonic: How's my favorite kiddos?

Cream: Good!

They went to the park and had a great time together.

Thank you for reading! I plan on writing more and suggest what we should have in these series!

If things go according to plan, we might have a season 2 coming with Cream and Tails in high school! If I don't post for such a long time, don't worry because we will try to deliver more of Taiream and include more characters the further in the story!

I'll post more hopefully a few stories a month! And have a wonderful day on this amazing site!


	7. Chapter 6

After they went to the park, they were eating ice cream and Tails and Cream left early. Tails basically have 2 homes and he has been at Creams more. Of course, in a relationship like them, they need separation and join other people instead of having double dates or just Cream and Tails.

It was now dark time and they went to bed. It's a day before valentines day. as a normal day of Saturday, they had plans together. But since they both realize that they both don't have any chocolates or flowers, they went to plan what to get each other but separated.

Sonic was flying to Sonics house gathering ideas. It was one difficult time as well as Cream trying to find ideas with Amy. The story of Valentine's day was heavily a rushing time for the two kiddos.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Woah hold on Tails, what's going on?

Tails: I need help. Tomorrow is Valentine's day and I don't know what to get her because-

Sonic: Ok I got an idea! Basically, get Cream chocolates and stuff.

Tails: I want to be original Sonic!

Sonic: Ok… Let me think…

Meanwhile with Cream and Amy.

Cream: What do I get Tails?

Amy: I don't know, maybe sing him a romantic song, or chocolates.

Cream: I don't want to be original! "I don't want him to think I am a loser..."

Amy: This will be tough...

Back at Sonic!

Sonic: Then you two can fly in a beautiful sunset.

Tails: Never thought you would help me with romance but Thank you!

Sonic: No problem kid, let's get to your place now!

Tails: Met up at 8.

Sonic: Will do!

Sonic ran off as Tails accidentally flew and bumped into Cream who was in a rush.

Tails: Sorry…

Cream: I'm so glad you are here!

Tails: Why what's up?

Cream: I want to go to the mall with someone, and Amy is meeting up with me there!

Tails: Let's fly!

They flew to the mall and met up with Amy.

Tails: Cream… Sorry I won't see you tonight but I can't wait to see you at the school for the Dance at 4!

Cream: Oh ok… (Cream hugged Tails)

Tails and Sonic spent hours building a plane for two, planning where to go, and finally went to sleep.

Tails: Finally… I can sleep, but I need to wash off…

Sonic: Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the park.

The next day, Tails woke up slightly late. He had to quickly get dressed and go to the school dance as quickly as possible. It was 3:30 when he arrived at Creams house.

Cream came out sad and scared to tell Tails she didn't get him anything.

Tails: Are you okay?

Cream: I guess…

Tails: What's wrong?

Cream: I didn't get you a present.

Tails: It's alright, as long as I have you, you are my present.

Cream: Really?

Tails nodded a yes and offer his hand.

Cream accepted his hand and they held hands walking to the school. After the Dance, the sun was about to set.

Tails: Wanna fly?

Cream: I was born to fly!

Tails: On a plane though, just to enjoy the sunset?

Cream was shocked by his brilliant idea, of course with thanks to Sonic.

They flew together off into the sunset, and after the moon was about to rise as well, they flew to the beach to enjoy the day together.

Cream: Tails… Do you think we'll ever go on an adventure together?

Tails: We just did. And I want more adventurous adventures Cream, because I love you and we would make the best team. We maybe sidekicks but we can be strong together!

Cream smiled at him and leans on him.

Cream: I'm tired…

Tails: Let's go home.

They went back home, and after saying they want adventures, Sonic and Amy had an idea.

Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I will make more and hopefully get more adventures with the two. Remember when Tails said he never loved someone, he did which was Cosmo but she died to save everyone. But I did mean to say he never dated another animal.

Fun Fact: Cream was first known as a Fox such as Tails, but resigning her made her look like something else. Either way, Fox or Rabbit, they are still stunningly cute together and Cream deserves more roles. So in this fanfiction, they will be a strong bonding team. I'll see you in a few days!


	8. Chapter 7

Amy: So how are we going to do this?

Sonic: We need to go easy on them, maybe get them to explore the tropical island half a mile from Creams house, looking for this Chaos Emerald.

Amy: Sounds great! How can we make them go find it?

Sonic: I don't know but let's tell them later!

Sonic and Amy hid a chaos emerald and they were about to walk in and meet with Cream and Tails.

Tails: I don't know Cream… (Hidden in the closet)

Cream: It's just you and me. It's not like Sonic or Amy is here.

Tails: I guess you're right… (Comes out)

Cream: Wow I can't believe my dress fit you perfectly!

Sonic: We're here!

Amy: Tails?

Tails and Cream: We can explain… (both blushes)

Sonic: I think they're too busy to try finding a Chaos Emerald at that tropical island…

Tails: Wait what?

Sonic: We found one at the island half a mile away from us and we thought you two should try getting it.

Amy: Yea, see how you two are good as teammates instead of being our sidekicks.

Cream: Come on Cheese! Let's go! (holds Tails hands and runs out)

Tails: I am still wearing your dress!

Sonic: Crazy kiddos…

Meanwhile at Tails house ready to fly.

Tails: Here's your dress…

Cream: Oh… Sorry… (smiles)

Tails: Seems like we got our first adventure!

Cream: Let's go!

They flew to the island as Sonic and Amy finally caught up trying to warn them.

Sonic: We need to get there fast!

Amy: How?

Sonic: I don't know…

Tails and Cream were landing on the island. As they took a step out, they got trapped.

Tails: GAHHH!

Cream: I don't like this!

Chao got them free as Dr. Eggman was getting the Chaos Emerald.

Cream: You just don't attack us like this!

Eggman: Oh really? Do you think such a cute little rabbit can stop me?

Tails: I mean, you are cute and little… (whispered to Cream)

Cream: Thank you tails… (Whispers and blushes)

Eggman: Ahh, I see after Cosmo died, you are all over Cream now! It was a sad day, but that was 2 years ago!

Tails: I- I loved her... Although I lost her, and she's now everywhere, I got Cream!

Cream was about to tear up after remembering Cosmos sacrifice.

Eggman: Go on, cry while I leave with the Chaos Emerald!

Tails: That's no way to speak to my girl!

Tails attacked Eggman as Cream used Cheese to help.

Eggman: Oh no! I need to retreat as soon as possible!

Eggman went off and went for peace.

Tails: I'm sorry for what he said, Cream. You are a strong, beautiful girl…

Sonic and Amy arrived by a cool looking boat.

Cream: It's alright, we got that jerk to leave us alone, we can do this multiple times!

Sonic: Are you okay?

Tails: Just Eggman reminding us about Cosmo…

Amy: Her… Sad moment but we can do this!

Cream: Let's go home. I already feel dirty enough with that muddy rope trap.

They all went home as Tails waited for Cream to finish showering.

Tails: I am glad I took a shower at my house… I don't like making a mess in her room at all…

Cream: I'm done!

Tails: So… Do you think we could do more adventures?

Cream: I think we can.

Tails: This was a fast exhausting day…

Cream: Well… I locked the door, can you try the dress again? I think you look cute in it!

Tails: Really? (blushes)

Cream: You do, I can show you if you do.

Tails: Hehe, you are the best Girl I can ever ask for…

Tails put on the dress and checked the mirror out.

Cream: See, you are amazing!

Tails: Surprisingly fitting, and I nearly look like you…

Cream: What's missing?

Tails: The shoes, and… Nevermind I don't want to go completely twinning but it's fun hanging out with you. You think of amazing things Cream.

Cream: Yeah I know. Uhmm…

Tails: Hmm?

Cream: Haha the back is kind of… up…

Tails: Cream! (Blushes as he fixes it)

Cream laughed

Tails: You're even caring about me even in your dress in private. Hehe…

The two joined each other as the day ended.


	9. Chapter 8

After Dr. Eggman tried taking one of the Chaos Emerald, he was planning on taking it back.

Tails woke up in bed still wearing the dress as he was the last chapter.

Tails: Uhh… I forgot I am wearing this…

Tails: I am too tired to move, but I guess I can try.

Tails movements woke Cream up.

Cream: Where are you going to?

Tails: Just going home…

Cream: Can I come or get a kiss?

Tails: Why not both?

Cream: You may have to fly me… "Last night was fun being twins..."

Tails: I will try but… (Kisses Cream and lifts her up and attempts to fly)

Tails and Cream landed on each other on the bed.

Cream: Sorry… (Blushes from embarrassment)

Tails: Its okay. It's like Lazy Sunday…

Cream: Because it is Sunday haha.

Tails: Why are we both awkward when we have dated for 3 months now.

Cream: I don't know… (attempts to kiss).

Tails: I must- (Was kissed on the cheek)

Tails: Oh, you wanted to kiss?

Cream: Yeah… I am just going to get off you… haha.

Tails: Before you do… (kisses)

Cream: I'll just be normal and walk or fly myself.

Tails: Okay.

Cream: I'm going to change.

Tails: I'll just be right here… "I wonder why are we so awkward..."

Cream: I mean if you want to see me change… But that will be embarrassing for me…

Tails: Oh wait… Sorry… I ummm still need to-

Cream: You actually want to see me don't you?

Tails: No… Why?

Cream: You're stalling and it seems like you just want to… you know… watch?

Tails: No I don't mind or anything (Blushes) I mean… I don't… ugh..

Cream: Did I break you?

Tails: Yes… I just didn't mean to stall or anything I just have been bothered with us being awkward all the time.

Cream: We're young, we still need to learn and we'll get better eventually…

Tails sat on the bed.

Tails: I just never wanted you to think I wanted to see you change at all by the way, you probably look good under there but I know it would be wrong to see how you look…

Cream: There we go… I'm going to change in the closet instead…

Tails: Ok…

Cream comes out and surprisingly jumps on Tails. He screamed a bit.

Tails: So, let's go?

Cream: Yeah, Let's fly!

Tails: Alright...

They were 3 houses away and Sonic came by.

Cream: Hi Sonic!

Sonic: Hi, nice new style, Tails!

Tails: Thank you- wait new style? (He looks down and blushes)

Cream: Oh…

Tails: Cream, why did we have to be amazingly twins?

Cream: Why not? Haha.

Sonic: What are you up to?

Tails: We are going to my place, I plan on working on the new plane to go more powerful to stop Eggman hopefully hide some Chaos Emeralds in a private storage box.

Cream: I had nothing to do so I tagged along.

Sonic: Alright, just to warn you, Summer is nearby… Not much of a warning…

Tails: I am excited!

Cream: Me too!

Sonic: Also, don't you think you two hang out with each other nearly 24/7…?

Tails: Yes… But we make plans and it keeps us busy and happy as long as possible!

Sonic: Oh.

Cream: We're here, Sonic want to join us?

Sonic: I have plans already no thanks.

Tails: Ok.

Sonic: See you guys later!

Sonic zoomed away into the distance as Tails and Cream entered Tails house.

Tails: Alright, I am going to work on the engine.

A few minutes later.

Cream: I made you some cookies!

Tails: Wow thanks. I needed your help but this helps a lot as well!

Cream: I want to feed you one. Haha. (She sits next to Tails)

Tails: Go ahead, I don't want to poison myself anyway.

Cream: Pay with a kiss. (She smiles)

Tails and Cream makes out so Tails pays as much as possible.

Cream: That was- That was amazing…

Tails: It was…

They were staring at each other for a few seconds.

Tails: I love you…

Cream leans in as Sonic comes in fast.

Sonic: Where's the Tornado again?

Cream: AHHH!

Tails: Oh my, that scared me!

Sonic: I always burst in on wrong timings…

Tails: Mhmm…

Cream hugs Tails

Sonic: Anyways, where's the Tornado?

Tails: In the outdoor garage.

Sonic: Thanks.

Cream kisses Tails as Sonic leaves.

Tails: I might have to go…

Cream: Ok, see you later?

Tails: I'll be back as soon as possible.

Cream: Can I stay here for a while?

Tails: Sure, just gets lonely at times but if you miss me, get ready for my attack called the kiss.

Cream: That's my attack! Haha just kidding, see you later!

I might actually write 1 or more every day, it became such a habit of working on this that it is very fun! Of course, we take suggestions and we would like to see them! I got to think of story ideas of Taiream Adventures… Cya!


	10. Chapter 9

It was a dark night, and Eggman trying to find the Chaos Emeralds so he can take over the whole city. The Chaos Emeralds were beyond the city and hidden in the forest, ruins, in the lakes, and in the city. But Tails was lucky enough to have one in a strong crate in his new plane. was never going to give up so he was going to Creams house to kidnap her and have her in his prison.

The next day, Tails arrived at her house seeing Vanilla freaking out just to find out she was kidnapped. Tails read the note.

Hello, Tails.

I want you to have a battle with me if you want to free Cream, your "precious cute" rabbit girlfriend! Meet me at the Egg Carrier at 4 PM! If you fail to battle me. You will have to get Sonic to help you, as well as the others! I'll go easy! I'll free her right away if you give me a Chaos Emerald instead.

Sincerely, Eggman.

Vanilla: Please go find her! If you bring her back, I'll thank you a lot with a reward!

Tails flew off before she finished the thanking part.

Tails: I will find you Eggman! (Angry than expected)

Tails flew off right away to find the Egg Carrier before 4. He wanted Cream more than anything. He was up for a fight just because she was kidnapped.

It was almost 4, Tails finally found the Egg Carrier and he was getting attacked.

Tails: I ain't giving up! I will save her with all my heart!

Tails attacked hard enough to find Cream. Tails managed to free her and they tried escaping. Everything was getting harder and harder. It was nearly impossible for them. Tails had no choice but to sacrifice the Chaos Emerald but he didn't give up easily! He was giving all he and Cream got.

Tails: You said you're going easy!

Eggman: Easy to get the Chaos Emerald!

Tails: I am going to get us out either way!

Tails has a secret backup button to get the plane back at Tails house. It was random but now Tails had to jump…

Tails: Ok Cream, we just need to jump and fly back home!

Cream: Ok…

They tried getting to the back which was closer to the city and they jumped.

Eggman: I should've seen that coming!

Tails and Cream was flying away as fast as possible. They had no choice but to do one thing… Fall…

It was a bad idea but it was a quick way to escape before they get captured again. It was a moment before impact so they quickly started flying again and survived. It was like an impossible task just to survive his attacks instead of giving an emerald to an egghead but they managed to do it just in time!

**Sorry for a short episode, but I can promise Episode 10/Chapter 10 should be nice and long! After the series is done, I might plan on continuing the series but with Cream and Tails having their age as the original age, but a different way to ask out. But I got to go.**


	11. Chapter 10

Eggman: I need to find ways to get all seven Chaos Emeralds and get Tails and Cream locked up! Hopefully once Sonic finds out they're missing, he'll come to me and fall into my trap! He'll be surrounded by water and he has no choice but to chill out there! The others will be surrounded by darkness and more security at the prison area and hopefully they'll never get out! I will also start building my empire here and I'll rule once and for all! This should be easy since those love birds are literally attached to each other! Sad relationship but I can somehow make sure once they are attached, they're permanently stuck together! Even if they break up… I shall now wait til midnight! It may take such a long time but hopefully this day should go fast! I just wish I can make time move unnaturally, but no one wants to sleep 6 hours earlier because they won't be tired! So time for such a boring natural wait.

**Meanwhile the time goes by, Eggman finally setting up all the cells so he can start the attacks and wait for nearly three days! Maybe even a bit longer.**

Tails: Finally such a nice day this week!

Cream: It's a great day for ice cream, to go to the park, and just a great time together! It's been a week since we got to see each other!

Tails: I missed seeing your beautiful looks!

Cream: You always do (winks)

Tails: Hehe..

They walked to the park for ice cream and chilled out for a few minutes. The Egg Carrier was flying above the park about to attack the park to capture Tails and Cream. They got ready to fight back against Eggman! He started the attack and captured Cheese!

Cream: Noo Cheese!

Tails: Don't worry Cream, we can get him back! Follow me!

Cream and Tails were running and got onto a plane and flew after Eggman!

Eggman: Yes! It's going according to plan! Once they land into the big red circle, they'll be captured and we'll wait for Sonic and the others! One day, we'll be able to take over the world!

They flew to the red circle and got trapped! They had no choice but to use the emergency laser gun and managed to slowly melt the metal bars. It was very thick and has layers of bars so it was going to take such a long time. It took a few hours until people noticed the 3 are missing. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles arrived and got trapped.

Eggman: Ha! You are all stuck! Tails and Cream is now trapped in my favorite chamber and they'll be starving for weeks! And Sonic, say hello to your underwater prison!

Sonic: We'll still get you egg head! I bet Cream and Tails has many ways to escape!

Meanwhile at the bottom part of the egg carrier, Tails and Cream got through the first layer. They have a few days to escape and let the melted metal to cool. It was midnight and everyone was slowly escaping, except Sonic due to the water. Eggman hasn't thought about checking up on Cream, Cheese and Tails. Luckily Cheese can escape but can't leave with Cream and Tails.

Tails spent all night melting the metal and finally escaped. He woke up Cream and Cheese and finally left. It was 4 AM in the morning and they were trying their best to escape. They found Sonic and they attempted to break him out! They had to drain the water, open 3 heavy metal doors, and get Sonic out!

Tails: Alright! Cream, find a way to drain the water, and I'll try melting the door!

Cream: Okay! *I must do this for Tails, Sonic, and everyone else!* (She drained the water)

Tails: Let's go! (Started melting the door in seconds).

The door melted as Sonic finally left his underwater chamber.

Sonic: Let's find the others and free them! Just follow me.

Tails, Cream, and Cheese followed Sonic and broke the simple doors and got Knuckles, Amy, and **Shadow. **Obviously they attacked Eggman and all safely left the egg carrier.

Everyone went home safely and rested. But sadly Eggman secretly stole almost all 7 Chaos Emeralds and just needed the one Tails have and the hidden one that Cream has. Chaos was now evolved with the talk over and Eggman "went on break" to set a sneak attack.

I know there wasn't much Dialogue but more Actions, but send feedback if you prefer Actions or Dialogues more. This took a lot of planning and slow writing, but thank you for reading!


	12. Update 1

**Sorry for my inactivity!**

School is here in my way, but I have an epic chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter 11

After a long week, Tails had an idea. He decided to wake up early and go to his workshop/home. He spends a long time fixing up his home. Tails only lived in the workshop. Ever since Tail's parents have been in another dimension, Tails stayed in the new workshop he built. It was like opening a door to an old treasure chest. There have been a few tears walking in due to Miles missing his parents and all the dust. It's 4 AM, and Tails spends hours cleaning, fixing, and rearranging his home. Tails decided to store things that he found valuable, but he made sure they were safe.

Tails: I want to have my friends spend time here... But man do I miss my parents.

Tails spend 12 hours on the house and finally finishes. He's all drained out and falls fast asleep on his bed in the workshop.

2 Hours later, at 6 PM, Cream found Tails fast asleep, so she lays next to him, and reads her favourite books from the local library. It is Summer, so she might as well learn something new.

Tails wake up with Cream laying next to him with a book.

Cream: Hi, Tails.

Tails: Hi (he smiles).

Cream: Why were you here for such the longest time?

Tails: I've been working on my home... It's been too long since I've entered the house.

Cream: Well, want to go out and eat? It seems like you haven't eaten all day. "I am worried..."

Tails: Sure... I am just... weak... "I'm too hungry.."

Cream: Aww, well, want me to bring you food?

Tails: Please... Kiss me?

Cream: Sure. (Kisses)

As Cream leaves, she goes out and brings quite a lot of food. She noticed Tails hasn't been eating within the past week after escaping the egg carrier.

Cream: Please eat. I'm pretty worried about you and your health.

Tails: I'll try...

As Tails eats a bit, he starts to lose vision... He tries to stand up to go outside for fresh air... Then... He faints.

Cream: Tails! "No... Not like this!"

Cream attempts to carry Tails, but she wasn't just strong enough just to fly him a block. Cream gets all tired and only makes it to Tail's neighbour, Sonic.

Cream: Sonic!

Sonic: What's wrong Cre- Tails!?

Cream: He fainted, and he hasn't eaten all week! (tears up)

Sonic: Meet up with Amy at the park. Tell her to meet up with me at the hospital! (Runs off to the hospital as quickly as possible.

After 2 hours, Tails wakes up. Everything was bright... He's in the hospital. He looks to his right, and he sees Cream, Vanilla, Amy, and Cheese. He glances at the right seeing Sonic, a Doctor, and... Someone else. He recognizes her, but she seems translucent. Tails weren't awake, but he sees his mother.

Tails: "Mom?"

Rosemary: Yes, Miles?

Tails: "Is that you?"

Rosemary: Yes, son. I know you haven't seen me for years, but I am here for you... This may seem like a dream, but I want to make sure you're safe.

Tails: "What happened to me?"

Rosemary: You haven't eaten in days, and the hospital is trying to make sure you're okay baby... Please, tell me, are you dating Cream?

Tails: "Yes, mother."

Rosemary: I'm proud of you. I just want to let you know that I love you.

Tails: "I love you too, mom."

Rosemary: I'll see you later... I don't know when...

Tails: "Mother... Wait... What happened to you?"

Rosemary fades away, with a happy emotion whilst a tear drops onto the hospital bed.

Tails: MOM! (He wakes up yelling MOM!)

Doctor: Woah!

Everybody: Are you alright?

Tails: Yes, I just had a brief chat with my mother... (Tears up)

Cream gently goes on the hospital bed and kisses his forehead.

Doctor: Well, Mr. Prower, you will need to stay in the hospital for another few days until we get you back into eating healthy again.

Tails: Okay, doc.

Sonic: We were worried about you bud. We noticed you haven't eaten since our last battle... What's up with that?

Tails: I don't know.. I just lost my appetite, I guess...

Doctor: Well, I'll give you all the privacy for now.

Tails: Okay...

Cream: Can Tails and I speak alone, everybody?

Vanilla: Okay, dear.

Everyone leaves the room for a bit.

Cream: What's wrong?

Tails: For a while... I've been scared to go to my own house. I wanted to go in there, but I was just so scared to see my parents again...

Cream: Well, what about not eating?

Tails: I guess my fear was taking over my body, making me less hungry... I'm not sure- (cries)

Cream: I know you miss your family, Tails, but I just want to let you know that me, your friends, and your parents always love you.. (hugs and kisses tails forehead)

Tails: Thank you, Cream...

Cream: Did you see your mother?

Tails: I think, but she was only visible to me...

Cream: Oh.. Well, I love you. (Smiles as she walks out the room, and starts to tear up)

Tails: This sucks... Please mother... What happened? I want you back!

Tails: I can't do this... (Attempts to leave, but alarm sets off)

Cream: Tails! Please, stay on the bed! (cries)

Nurse: Miles, this is important!

Tails start to lose vision again. Everything starts to sound funny. He feels nothing, but he still feels and hears his inner thoughts. Everything becomes white.

Rosemary: Miles...

Tails: Mother?

Rosemary: I'm so sorry...

Tails: What happened?

Rosemary: You're just in a dream, but I am with you right now...

Tails: I'm scared... What happened to you?

Rosemary: Well, I died. I don't remember what exactly happened, but don't worry... Right now, every second is an hour for you.

Tails: What do you mean?

Rosemary: You're in a coma...

Tails: Why?

Rosemary: You attempted to leave the hospital. You were only lucky to have Cream to notify a nurse.

Tails: What could've happened if she hasn't seen me?

Rosemary: You could've suffered... Right now, you're in good hands...

Creams voice echos: Tails...

Rosemary: There she is, another visit.

Tails: Why did I hear that?

Rosemary: You are waking up soon.

Tails: Will I ever see you ever again?

Rosemary: You will, but only when you are sleeping. I'll make sure to visit you in your dreams, Miles.

Tails: Can you please stay with me until I wake up?

Rosemary: I will, son. (Hugs, as synced as Creams, hug in the real world).

Tails: I love you, mom.

Rosemary: Love you too, son.

As tails wake up, he sees cream right there.

Tails: Thank you... Cream... Without you, I would've suffered... I'm an idiot...

Cream: Well, please... I want to be with you...

Nurse: Ah, he's awake. How's my little foxy friend doing?

Tails: Good.

Nurse: We brought you some lunch. Please eat at least half of it.

Tails: Okay, ma'am.

As Tails eats, Cream starts to stand up.

Cream: I love you.

Tails: I love you too, Cream. Once I get out of the hospital, let's hang out and have another date.

Cream: Okay.

**Sorry for a long pause in writing the story. I have been trying to write another story for a while, but I gave up. I lost interest in continuing the story, but I know re-reading the story inspired me to write more. I'll try to write another story next month. Cya! 3**


	14. Chapter 12 (End of Part 1, Taiream I)

After a few days being trapped in the hospital, Tails finally got his freedom. He finally went out with all his friends, and planned a surprise party at Tails **Now finished** house.

Tails: Wow! You guys actually finished the whole house!

Sonic: Yup! We spent a lot to fix everything up, but it's like a brand new house now!

Tails entered his bedroom. He notices a sunroof.

Tails: Woah! This is amazing! I've always wanted to have a sunroof!

Sonic: Cream gave us the idea. It's lucky you are dating her. You probably would've never spoken about the Sunroof ever to us.

Tails: Speaking of Cream, and everybody else… Where are they now?

Sonic: Oh, they said they left. They have their own things.

Tails and Sonic decided to spend time in the living room, until suddenly everybody slowly brought in stuff as quietly as possible. Cream sat next to Tails and lay on him.

Tails: Hi Creamy. 3

Cream: Hi Tails. I got you a surprise in your room. 3

Tails: The sunroof?

Cream: Darn, already saw it. Well, look behind you.

Tails looks behind through the door seeing the whole team with a bunch of party supplies.

Everyone: Surprise!

Sonic: We know you have been having a hard time in some way, and you have been eating hospital food for a week now, so we decided to let you have a chance to eat better and new foods!

Tails: Sweet!

Cream: But first, you must have me for prep. (Kisses Tails on the lips for almost a minute straight)

Tails: So… What's a party without music?

Everybody started to have a great time. As the night dawned, everybody started to leave.

Cream: May I stay here for the night?

Vanilla: Alright dear, just make sure to come home by noon.

Tails: I'll walk her home as well. :)

As the night goes on, Cream goes on Tails and kisses him as the moon light shines onto them.

Tails: Hehe… I never had so much fun with you in the night in a long time. Remember when we did the twinning fun?

Cream: I do, but sadly, you can only become my twin.

Tails: You can become my twin, but it's better not too…

Cream: Yeah… (Lays on top of Tails)

Tails: Hehe "Oh my gosh she's so light, cute, and adorable!"

Cream: I'm bored..

Tails: Me too… I know we haven't had a proper date in a while, or an adventure, so want to go out for smoothies tomorrow?

Cream: Yes, please.

Cream gets up and brings Tails up as well.

Tails: What are we doing? Hehe..

Cream: You'll see. (Kisses Tails)

Tails: Woah, you think you can use your attack on me? (Kisses Cream back and makes out)

Cream: Hehe…

Tails: This was entertaining… 3

Cream: Sure was. (Starts playing romantic music and kisses Tails)

Tails: Music… Maked out… Now a dance?

Cream nods a yes.

Tails and Cream danced for a while until they started to get tired out.

Cream pulls Tails back onto the bed and goes on top of him to make out with him again.

Tails: I don't want to or mean to ruin this moment, but I think I should really take a shower.

Cream: Go ahead. 3

Tails goes off to shower. After he returns, Cream is already fast asleep.

Tails: Poor girl, I tired her out… (Gets into the bed and covers the two)

Tails: Can't wait for tomorrow.

After the two both wake up, they both notice they are in complete privacy.

Cream: I'm craving for something.

Tals: Is it your fox version twin?

Cream: Yes.

Tails: I know you wanted me to, I saw the beautiful look on your eyes.

Cream: Do you just like my dress?

Tails: Yes I do, It just fits perfectly.

Cream: Of course it does.

Tails: Wait… You have a spare dress?

Cream: Uhh… Nope…

Tails: Ah, well, I guess we can't do this now.

(A minute later)

As Tails puts on the dress, he already starts to blush.

Cream: Why are you blushing?

Tails: I haven't done this in a long time.  
Cream: It's just you and me.

Tails: True… But…

Cream: But what?

Tails: I don't know, I feel like a weirdo like this.

Cream: Don't. (Kisses Tails)

Tails: Hehe.. Well, what time is it?

Cream: 10 AM.

Tails: You sure you don't want your dress back? I don't want you to just wear a towel around yourself.

Cream: We agree on the no looky thing, and I want to admire you with the dress. I see you as someone who just takes challenges.

Tails: Haha, well, what if the towel falls…

Cream: Good point… Give me the dress…

Tails: Alright.

As Cream puts on the dress, they both realised they accidentally broke the no looky rule while they were planning their date.

Tails: Oh… Well… I think….

Cream: Ahh… Let's never speak about this again?

Tails: Agreed…

Tails starts to walk Cream home.

Tails: Remember to meet up at the park at 4?

Cream: Okay!

Tails starts to walk home as he is slightly blushing because of what happened.

Sonic: What's up?

Tails: Oh nothing… It's just something between me and Cream. Heheh…

Sonic: Huh?

Tails: It's more of a private thing…

Sonic: Is it your first argument?

Tails: No… It's rather embarrassing…

Sonic: Oh. Well, Want to hang out tomorrow?

Tails: Sure!

As the day goes on, Tails and Cream finally meets up at the park.

Tails: Wow… You have a whole different dress on…

Cream: Yup, because why not? Haha.

As Tails and Cream enjoys their smoothies, the other end of the Park is Amy and Sonic.

Sonic: And Tails said it's rather embarrassing.

Amy: I wonder if they did something they weirded both of them out.

Sonic: I wonder. What do you think it is?

Amy: Well, we did talk about having children, getting married, blah blah blah…

Sonic: But they already have a plan.

Amy: Well then, Maybe they could've seen each other in a new different way?

Sonic: Could be… I wonder if I can find out eventually.

Amy: Why do you want to know so bad?

Sonic: I want to protect their relationship. They're already well known in the community, and everybody has been shipping them together since we all met.

Amy: I think they're fine… Sonic?

Sonic tries to eavesdrop.

Tails: I know we said not to mention this or talk about this ever again, but when we did that thing… You looked so different…

Cream: Well… Thank you?

Tails: You're welcome. Either way, you are beautiful. Why do you girls always wear dresses? We're like the same under the clothes...

Cream: I'm not sure. I think it's just a proper way for being a girl.

Tails: Probably…

Sonic returns to Amy.

Sonic: I think they… Well… Tails saw… Cream without her…

Amy: Uhmm…?

Sonic: Dress…

Amy: What the…

Sonic: Yeah… I gotta go… I want to forget this…

As Tails sleeps at Creams house for a night, Cream decides to tease Tails a bit with the dress incident.

Tails: Isn't it embarrassing for you?

Cream: It is, but I really don't mind too much. I just hope that never happens again.

Tails: Oh yeah, for sure.

Cream and Tails decides to sleep early.

**Well, this is the end of this chapter, and part! I decided to count all the past chapters as Part 1. Tails X Cream Part 1.**

**Next part, there will be more adventures! Spoiler alert, Birthday!**


	15. Chapter 13 (Start of Part 2, Taiream 1)

**Wow! Part 2! Some Part 1 readers may have noticed that I've changed the cover! Yup! Every new part, I will change the story cover. I have some announcements at the end of this chapter (or story)**

A few months later, December.

Tails: Hey, Cream! Wait up!

Cream: Hey, Tails!

Tails: I got you a nice new jacket!

Cream: Aww, Tails!

Tails: Hehe (Blushes as Cream kisses Tails.)

Cream: I'm going to wear this when Cheese and I take a walk later on in the evening.

Tails: Alright! "I can finally finish my surprise for her, and bring my project into her room!"

Cream: Well, talk to you later! 3

Tails: Bye!

As Tails continue to catch up to Sonic, Cream goes home and puts on her new jacket.

Cream: Oh, it's already 4 PM, We'll go explore the forest in an hour, Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! "Yay!"

Tails: Hey, Sonic!

Sonic: What's up, Tails?

Tails: Can you help me bring some stuff into Cream's bedroom? Vanilla gave me the permissions to do so!

Sonic: Sure, is it another surprise?

Tails: Yup!

Sonic: Well, you better be a bit more quieter… It appears that Cheese and Cream are leaving the house into the woods.

Tails: Oh… Well, I guess it's our time.

Sonic: I'll race you to your workshop! (Speeds into the distance as Tails follows)

Sonic: Alright, let's do this!

Tails: Alright! (Opens garage door)

Sonic: Woah! This looks a bit heavy, don't you think?

Tails: It is… But I think we both can do this. Here's the plan, I lift this little statue up onto the cart. You help position the cart beneath the statue, and we'll carry this to Cream's house.

Sonic: Sounds like a plan.

As Tails lifts up the statue (which is 3 feet tall, and weights 40 pounds), Sonic positions the cart beneath the statue. Tails gently places the statue, and Sonic runs off to Cream's house.

Tails: Alright, do you think you can place the statue into her room while I get the gifts?

Sonic: Anything for my little buddy!

Tails quickly goes back to the house and flies the gifts back to Cream's house. After spending an hour placing all the gifts around the statue, polishing the statue while giving it some colors, and setting up for Christmas morning, Tails wanders around the house overthinking how Cream may appreciate it or not.

Cream: I guess we've reached the end of the Christmas Light trial, I guess we should go back home now. (As Cream smiles).

Cheese: Chao! "I agree!"

As they walked back, the lights turned off leaving Cream in the dark.

Cream: Oh no! I can't see! I'm scared, Cheese…

Cheese: Chao! Chao! "Me too! I'm scared!"

Although there was light snow, the weather became a slight raging blizzard. Cheese and Cream spent a few minutes trying to find their way out of the woods, but they got too cold that they sat underneath a tree.

Cream: I don't want to die like this! (Cream covers Cheese with her Jacket)

Vanilla: Oh no! The Christmas Light trail is off! I hope Cheese & Cream is safe…

Tails: This isn't good… I'm going in there to find her!

Vanilla: Please do, I don't want her to freeze in this storm!

As Tails tries to fly during the storm, but he was getting more tired trying his hardest.

Tails: I must… Do this for… Cheese… And Cream! I don't want her… To be lost… During this storm!

Cream: I-I'm s-s-scar-red… (Cream cries)

As Tails searches near the middle of the woods, he finds a bright orange jacket.

Tails: Cream!

Cream: Ta-tails!?

Tails flies down to her and offers her a nice warm blue blanket. Tails continues to fly out of the woods and ends up 1 mile away from the house. Since Tail's house is practically more closer from where they were, Tails walked and carried Cream (and Cheese as Cream still holds onto Cheese) to Tails house. The storm got worse as the power flickers.

Tails: Merry Christmas… Your Blanket, and these new PJs are for you.. You still have more surprises at your house..

Cream: Th-thank you, Ta-tails…

Tails walks Cream to the bathroom.

Tails: Take a nice warm bath, it will help you out. (Kisses Cream as he shuts the door behind himself and calls Vanilla).

Tails: Hi, I got Cream at my house. She will have to stay for the night if that's alright with you?

Vanilla: Aww, thank you. Please tell her I love her. Please make sure Cream and Cheese is all warm.

Tails: Will do. We'll come over by morning.

Vanilla: Thank you, love you! Bye! (Hangs up)

Tails: Bye..

Tails: I'm cold myself… But this is for Cream… (Lays on his bed)

Tails: I guess Karma happened… Cream saved me, I saved her…

As an hour goes by, Cream and Cheese comes out of the bathroom and lays next to Tails.

Cream: Thank you, Tails.

Cheese: Chao! "Thank you!"

Tails: You're welcome. Your mother said Love you two. (Kisses Cream as Cheese hugs Tails)

Cream: Is it alright if I turn off the light?

Tails: Go ahead. 3

Cream turns off the light as the moonlight shines through the sunroof.

Tails: I'm surprised the sunroof hasn't got buried with snow yet.

Cream: Me too.

As Tails opens up the Chao bed (which was built in the bed), Cheese sleeps on the bed.

Cream: Cute! 3

Tails: Very cute, just like you. 3

Cream: Aww, Tails. (Goes on top of him and kisses him)

Tails: Creamy… Hehe…

Cream: Can you do me a favor?

Tails: What is it, love?

Cream: Can you get the nice blanket? I'm tired.

Tails: Sure thing!

Tails went to get the blanket, and covered the two.

Cream: Goodnight, Tails.

Tails: Goodnight, Cream.

The next day, the sun rises. Tails, Cheese, and Cream goes back to Cream's house and eats breakfast.

Vanilla: Oh, Cream! You don't know how worried you got me! (Hugs Cream and Cheese)

Cream: Mom! I'm so sorry.

Vanilla: It's alright, We were lucky that Tails noticed the lights…

Cream: It was dark and scary… We tried to get home, but we got too cold…

Vanilla: I'm so glad you're back!

As Cream unwraps her presents under the tree, she decides to enter her room and see a statue.

Cream: Tails… You shouldn't have! 3

Tails: Hehe…

Cream unwraps all the other presents, and it's pictures of Cream and Cheese, Cream and Tails, and a family photo with Tails in it. Cream hugs Tails.

Tails: I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart, and I want to give you one more present.

Cream: Where is it?

Tails: Here. (Kisses Cream)

Cream: Aww, hehe...

Tails: It's almost our 1 year anniversary in 2 more months. Are you excited?

Cream: Yes!

Tails: Cool! I'm going to see Sonic for a bit. Bye! (Kisses Cream)

Cream: Bye! (Kisses Back)

Tails meets up with Sonic at the park.

Tails: Hi, Sonic!

Sonic: Hey there, buddy!

Tails: I got to save Cream last night!

Sonic: Cool! What happened?

Tails: Well… She got lost in the woods during the storm…

Sonic: Is she alright?

Tails: She's fine. I was lucky enough to bring her spare clothes and let her take a bath.

Sonic: Cool.

Tails: I might visit all 7 islands with her eventually.

Sonic: I suggest starting your adventure with her that way, and it's better during February. I also hope you two get to the Master Emerald as Knuckles allowed the Mayor to build a nice hotel connected to the island.

Tails: Really!? Cool!

Sonic: Yup!

The day continues like another normal day. But there was something coming for them…

Eggman: All I have to do now is to trap Sonic's friends…

Eggman: It all starts with the Master Emerald 5 Star Hotel…

Eggman: I know a way to start this… It will require all 7 emeralds… All 7 islands… This oughta be an interesting adventure for Sonic and his friends…

Eggman: And just to make this interesting, the others will all be visiting…

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I don't know how much longer I can last with this fan fiction. I've been busy doing other projects, and I'm still learning more about Tails and Cream. I got most ideas from a friend, and I know some seem weird, but I hope that isn't much of a bother for everybody.. Anyways! See you next time!**

**By the way, there will be an epic surprise at the end of Part 2! All I can say, is a wave to childhood.**


	16. Chapter 14 2K Words Special 1

One cold night, and it's New Years Eve. As it's 12:00 AM, Tails and Cream meets up on the very top of the tower where all of the moonlight shines, reflecting beautiful light around the town. As the light gains more saturation every second, the clock finally hits 12. Cream and Tails kisses.

Cream: I love you, Tails.

Tails: I love you too.

Cream: Hehe…

Tails: What's up?

Cream: I forgot we switched clothes…

Tails: Oh, haha. At Least our PJ's don't make us look… like we swapped… Haha.

Cream: I'm surprised we can fit each other's clothes though.

Tails: Me too.

As Tails and Cream heads back home, there's a News Years Music Festival going on in the center of town.

Cream: Can we go?

Tails: (Yawns) Sure!

Cream: You sure?

Tails: I'm sure. :)

Cream: Okay, let's go!

The two ran to the festival, although it's midnight, they were lucky enough to be allowed out this late. They spent half an hour before the two got tired out.

Cream: Can we go home now?

Tails: Sure. :)

As the both walked home, they started to hold hands, and they got to Tails house first.

Cream: Let's go here instead. My mother doesn't mind. :)

Tails: Okay.

As Tails gets on the bed, he starts to doze off, until Cream lays on the bed.

Cream: Good night, Tails.

Tails: Good night… Creamy...

Cream: Heh, you are tired. 3

As Tails falls asleep, Cream decides to go read a book until she falls asleep.

Cream: I'm bored… I can't sleep… I want to talk to Tails…

Cream goes in the kitchen and walks towards the workshop.

Cream: I miss him… He's just in bed, but he's fast asleep… Maybe I just want to kiss him? Or maybe I just want to share some of my feelings? I don't know…

Cream walks around more until she finds Tail's top secret book… "Tail's Diary".

Cream: I shouldn't… It's his privacy, and I know better than to snoop at it.

3 Hours passes by, and Cream still hasn't slept. She starts to feel like she fell in love with Tails, as if she has a crush on him back 3 years ago.

Cream: I want him… I must… Sleep…

Cream spends another 3 hours reading, walking, and eventually, she explored the house and found rooms she never checked out yet.

Cream: I'm starting to feel tired… I'll try to sleep…

Cream spends another hour trying to sleep, even though her eyes were closed. Eventually, Tails started hugging her in his sleep, so Cream is now trapped. The best thing she could do is snuggle closer to him and fall asleep in his arms.

After Tails wakes up, he thinks it's finally time to go in the "Diary" and calls for the Hotel Reservation.

Tails: Hello, is this the 5 Star Hotel located near the Master Emerald?

Receptionist: Yes, how may I help you today, Mr. Prower?

Tails: I want to know if we can get a suite room, and may I know the price?

Receptionist: Yes, Mr. Prower. A suite room costs $250 + Free snacks, but for Valentines day, we have a 50% off discount if you bring your loved one.

Tails: Sweet! So if I bring Cream, we could get the room for $125?

Receptionist: Yes, and since you are friends with Sonic, we'll even provide you two free access to all 7 islands! This is only managed by some anonymous who donated thousands of dollars to support the Valentines Day Exploration Event!

Tails: Cool! Is it alright if I can pay $125 later on today, and reserve the suite room for the 14th of February?

Receptionist: Yes, could you come by at 7 PM with Ms. Cream?

Tails: Will do! Have a great day!

Receptionist: You to, sir!

Tails hangs up as he checks up on Cream.

Tails: I hope she hasn't found my "Secret" diary… That has a lot of upcoming surprises for her, and if she ever finds it, and I doubt she would ever read it, that could ruin most surprises…

Tails lays on the bed and reads a book, hoping Cream wakes up before 7 PM. As a couple hours passes, Cream starts hugging Tails in her sleep.

Tails: Hehe… She must miss me, even in her sleep. :)

Tails kisses her forehead and continues reading.

As Cream finally wakes up at 6, Tails has been doing dishes.

Cream: What time is it?

Tails: It's 6 PM.

Cream: Wow… I woke up way too late…

Tails: It's alright. (Kisses Cream on the lips)

Cream: Aww… Hehe… I missed you…

Tails: What do you mean?

Cream: I've been up since 5 or 6… I never felt lonely, and when you started hugging me in your sleep, I felt nice and warm… I fell asleep with you as I felt protected… 3

Tails: Aww, you've been up for a long time. I missed you too… Hehe…

Cream: Make out session?

Tails: Sure, I have a surprise to tell you later on. 3

Cream: Kiss me like a princess.

Tails started to make out with Cream, until the phone rang, interrupting their makeout.

Tails answers the phone.

Automated Receptionist: Hello, we would like to remind you that your appointment is in half an hour. This message is also automated. Have a great day! (Hangs up)

Tails: Well… Nevermind that… Let's continue… 3

As they started the session, another interruption was caused by a knock at the door.

Tails: I wonder who this is?

Cream: I wonder?

Tails opens the door and greets Vanilla.

Vanilla: Hi dear, I'm just checking up on you two.

Cream: Hi mother!

Vanilla: How have you two been?

Tails: We've been doing good, actually.

Vanilla: I like your clothes, Tails.

Tails: Oh… Hehe…

Cream: I forgot we swapped clothes.

Vanilla: Anyways, I'm having a party in an hour, you two want to join the party?

Cream: Yes.

Tails: Well, it depends… I have a surprise for the… Day…

Cream: What do you mean?

Vanilla: Oh, yes, I forgot. The party ends at 9 in the evening, so I'm sure you two will be able to make it.

Tails: Yup, I'll make sure it's quick. What time is it? Oh shoot! 15 minutes left!

Cream: What's wrong?

Vanilla: Don't worry dear, you'll find out later on. Bye!

Tails and Cream: Bye!

After they finally successfully made out, Tails flew Cream to the 5 Star hotel, and had a quick meeting. After the meeting ended, both Cream and Tails ended back and made out one final time before entering the party.

Vanilla: Hi dear.

Cream: Hi mom.

Tails: What happened to the party?

Vanilla: Decided to reschedule it.

Cream: Why?

Vanilla: I found out that tomorrow would be better to host the party, as a lot of people appear to be busy today.

Tails: Everybody sure does look busy today. Want us to help you set up the party tomorrow?

Vanilla: That would be nice, Mr. Tails.

After a few minutes of interaction, Cream and Tails decided to enter Creams room and try out something they have wanted to do since the very beginning of the relationship. They built a huge blanket fort, and made out once again. This time, they've been making out 2x longer than usual, and was only long just because they both felt separated in the fort was warm enough for the two to sleep in the cozy comfortable fort. They did exactly that, and slept almost instantly.

As a few days passed, Tails went to do some errands. So Cream was left alone to try out her new outfits.

Tails: Wow, it's so weird how Cream and I both acted from the past few days… It's like Cream has stronger feelings for me… I wonder what she has in mind? I might as well continue getting our amazing breakfast supplies for tomorrow!

Tails: Woah! This seems healthy enough! I'll get it for us! I can't believe me and Cream has a second home, so we both can have privacy whenever we need to in our own homes. I have a bit stronger feelings for Cream as well…

Knuckles: Hey, Tails. Long time no see!

Tails: Hey, Knuckles!

Knuckles: So, I've heard that you and Cream are dating?

Tails: Yup, it's been over a year since we last spoke!

Knuckles: It has… Sorry for a short talk, but let's meet up tomorrow by noon. Our friends will be at the park! Oh, by the way, tell Cream I said hi. Tell her to come as well. See ya later, buddy!

Tails: Bye!

As Tails comes back, he realises that Vanilla left, and the door is left unlocked. He enters and places all the food on the counter.

Tails: I'm home! (Opens the door to see Cream in the middle of changing clothes)

Tails: Ahh! I'm so, so, so, sorry!

Cream: AHHH! (Covers her up… exposed body... quickly)

Tails: Knuckles said hi, and let's all meet up at the park by noon… (Looking away)

Cream: Okay… Sorry… I'm just trying out new stuff… (All red wearing literally nothing but a dress this time.)

Tails: Sorry for barging in like this… (Kisses Cream)

Cream: It's alright. "I wasn't expecting this… But he must pay me another session of-"

Tails: I see your make out look… (Makes out)

Cream: Mmm… "He knows me well…" (Smirks)

Tails: I think you should probably put on something to cover up more…

Cream: Yeah, I'll be right back…

Tails: Again, I'm so sorry…

Cream: It's alright, it's probably my fault for not locking the door. Haha…

Tails: But it's my fault for not knocking in the first place, it's impolite of me to enter just like that.

Cream: It is, but I accept your apology. (In closet)

Tails: Anyways… I want to forget this… Want to go to the movies tomorrow after our little reunion party?

Cream: Yes, that would be great. (Kisses Tails)

Tails: Nice! What movies do you want?

Cream: You know what I want. (Winks)

Tails: Oh… That… You really are interested in newer genres of movies now, aren't you?

Cream: Yup! I hope you enjoyed your view of me… "I really hope he just doesn't mind… Or care… He doesn't care, right?"

Tails: Well, you did look cute, but I think you look better with clothes. Hehe…

Cream: Right… (Blushes)

Tails: Aww… You're blushing… Maybe this helps you take your mind off the embarrassment. (Kisses Cream)

Cream: It does. 3, By the way… I wish we could make our relationship a bit more… Entertaining… I want something new with you…

Tails: What do you mean?

Cream: I want you… To…

Tails: What is it?

Cream: Oh, nevermind… Haha…

Tails: I'm always here for you, I'm sure it's nothing too strange… Right?

Cream: Well, I want to spend most of my days with you, but you know… Limitations….

Tails: Well, what's stopping us?

Cream: You know...You're always busy, I am busy sometimes…

Tails: Right… Well, you did help me with some projects of mine before.

Cream: True, but I've been kind of scared to ask sometimes, because you seem down sometimes, and I know my kisses always cheers you up.

Tails: Oh, they do. You can come over anytime, don't worry!

Cream: Really? Thanks!

Tails: Yeah! I do have to fix The Tornado later on, want to help?

Cream: Sure!

Tails: Cool! Let's go!

Cream: Can I wear something… Not new?

Tails: Yeah… My workshop can be messy.

Cream: Alright, hold on. (Kisses Tails) I know you've caught me so many times… It just became natural… I hope you don't mind?

Tails: Go ahead, I don't care… Unless I see a bit too much, then we would both feel uncomfortable…

Cream: Haha… Yeah… Anyways, I'm done. Let's go!

Tails: You sure you want to wear that?

Cream: Yes, it's not too new, but easy to clean as well!

Tails: It does look clean, just like you. 3

Cream: Aww... Haha…

Tails: Alright, let's go!~ (Kisses Cream and carries her and flies to the workshop)

Cream: Aww, you're such a gentleman.

Tails: I know. ;)

**Part ½ of the **_**2K words special!**_ **These 2K word specials take a little while to write, but get ready for part 2/2 of the **_**2K word Special**_**!**


End file.
